Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as “data centers,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public.
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies allow a single physical computing machine to host one or more instances of virtual machines that appear and operate as independent computer machines to a connected computer user. With virtualization, a single physical computing device can create, maintain, or delete virtual machines in a dynamic manner. In turn, users can request computer resources from a data center and be provided with varying numbers of virtual machine resources on an “as needed” or “as requested” basis. In addition to virtual machines, a data center may provide other computing resources, including hardware computing capacity, data storage space, network bandwidth, and the like.
In some environments, the computing devices that communicate via the communication network can correspond to devices having a primary function as a computing device, such as a desktop personal computer. In other environments, at least some portion of the computing devices that communication via the communication network can correspond to embedded devices or thin devices that have at least one alternative primary function, such as household appliances having a separate primary purpose (e.g., a thermostat or refrigerator) while also providing at least limited computing functionality.